Joining the Spirit Squad!
by HappyGleek555
Summary: The Spirit Squad decide it's time to include a "backup boy". After they newest superstar in the OVW locker room, Rich Payer, declines, the Squad decides they'll make him join the hard way.
1. Chapter 1

The Spirit Squad, consisting of Kenny, Mikey, Nicky, Mitch, and Johnny scoured through the OVW arena for their new "backup boy". The faction decided they needed a new guy to balance out the team, and to add more spirit to the entire OVW universe. All five of them heard about a brand new superstar brought over to OVW wrestling for training, and the Spirirt Squad decided to add him to their team. They decided that when he agreed to join, they would make him change. To be in the Spirit Squad, you had to look and act exactly like them.

1\. A Haircut

-The Squad each had short, combed or gelled haircuts.

2\. A different pair of clothes

-Instead of the regular wrestling trunks, to be in the Squad you had to wear the same Green tank tops and track pants all of the guys wore.

3\. SPIRIT

-All five men had spirit enough to make the world smile.

They Spirit Squad finally found out where the newest addition to OVW, Rich Payer was. The five men cheerfully walked to the men's locker room before entering the room. They entered with Spirit. The air horns went off and the five men startled Rich.

"Today, is your lucky day. You Know, im thinking a makeover, a little haircut. You know, haircuts could be very liberating" Johnny stated, being backed up by his fellow teammates, each showing off their shorts haircuts.

"We have room for an alternate! How would you like to be the backup boy for the Spirit Squad!?" Johnny finished with energy. All five men were looking for Rich to agree to be their lapdog, gesturing for him to say yes.

Rich looked at them as if they were on something. He looked nothing like them. Rich had long brown hair down to his shoulders, a black sweatshirt, black sweatpants, a lip piercing, pale skin, and a seemingly depressed attitude.

"I'm pretty sure somewhere in that hallway, and as far as you all go somewhere in life, you guys made a wrong turn" Rich said. "You might want to turn around".

Kenny, the youngest member at 18, walked up to Rich in anger. "Turn around? You know something i've been telling these guys since we debuted in OVW, that you are not spirit material!" As soon as Kenny, said that, air horns went off and Mikey came in between the two men.

"GUYS, GUYS GUYS! THAT'S NOT THE SPIRIT! I MEAN C'MON, LOOK WHAT THE SQUAD DID FOR OUR LIVES, AND MOST IMPORTANTLY; OUR CAREERS. "Mikey, the shortest yet most energetic said with you guessed it, energy.

"And the Rich-meister here, he ain't no different! We just want you to think about our offer!". All of the members gestured for Rich to say yes, with Rich looking slightly amused by this.

"If I joined would i get one of those really nifty green shirts?" The guys nodded and all said yes. "Would I get matching pants?" all of the members agreed once again. "I could use a haircut right guys?" All of the members agreed and starting mimicking themselves with a razor."And i guess I don't need this piercing anymore!" All of the guys were smiling at the thought of him thinking about joining their group.

"RICH PAYER, MALE CHEERLEADER? I DON'T HAVE TO THINK ABOUT YOUR OFFER! MIKEY YOU GOT YOURSELF A DEAL!" Rich said with glee!

However before Rich shook hands with Mikey, Rich slapped him across the face. The entire Squad came to Mikey's aid and were shouting at Rich that he'll pay for this.

"You'll join us Payer, whether you want to or not!" Nicky said with anger.

The Squad left after cheering, "2,4,6,8 who do we not appreciate, Rich! Rich! Rich! Rich

Payer looked at them with annoyance and scorn after all of them left the locker room.


	2. Chapter 2

Rich was waiting to make his entrance in debut match. He was facing Mikey in a singles match. Rich was hoping to lay his hands on him after trying to get Rich to throw away his career by joining the Spirit Squad. The thought of him being apart of it was just hilarious. Him? A male cheerleader!

It was time for Rich to make his entrance. Soon, Mikey made his way out all by himself. Before he entered the ring, he grabbed a microphone from the ring announcer.

"Rich, my pals and I didn't like the way you behaved back in the locker room last week. We politely offered you a spot as our backup boy and you replied by slapping me. That wasn't very spirit-like was it?" Mikey said. Rich gave him a look of annoyance and anger.

"But look, the guys and I talked it over. We're willing to give you another chance. Let's say if you win this match we'll leave you alone, but if I win, you join the Spirit Squad! So how about it...Richie? " Mikey stated with a cheerful smile, waiting for a reply.

Rich grabbed a mic. "I accept." Mikey's smile went from cheerful to sinister, almost like Rich made a big mistake.

The bell rang and Mikey and Rich went around the ring.

10 MINUTES INTO THE MATCH LATER

Rich had Mikey down. He had dominated most of the match so far. Rich scooped up Mikey and threw him down on his back. Rich ran across the ropes and placed his leg over Mikey's face. Rich got the crowd excited and went for a pinfall. Mikey kicked out at a near 2. Rich was getting frustrated. it had been 10 minutes into the match and Mikey still wouldn't give up. Rich started to climb up the turnbuckle to go for a diving move. As soon as he got up, he saw Nicky, Johnny, Mitch, and Kenny come out talking through megaphones and firing bull horns. The referee went outside of the ring pushing back the Squad to no use. Rich got down from the turnbuckle and started shouting at them to go back to the locker room. Nicky, Johnny, and Mitch started distracting the ref while Kenny ran over to Mikey and gave him a megaphone. As soon as Rich turned back around, Mikey hit him in the face with the megahorn before throwing it out of the ring. Mikey soon covered Rich for the pin and called the ref in. The ref counted, 1...2...3!

"Here is your winner, Mikey!"

The Spirit Squad came in to congradulate their teammate for the victory. Kenny and Mitch raised Mikey up onto their shoulders. Nicky and Johnny grabbed Rich and put his arms around their shoulders. Mikey got down and grabbed a megaphone. "Ladies and Gentleman, tonight i'm not the winner, Richie is! Get ready to meet our new "backup boy" for the Spirit Squad!".

"2,4,6,8 who will Rich appreciate? US,US,US,US!" The Spirit Squad yelled with spirit.

Nicky and Johnny walked off with Rich as Kenny, Mitch, and Mikey followed. Rich Payer, former new and upcoming superstar of OVW, would now become Richie, backup boy of the Spirit Squad.


	3. Chapter 3

Rich awoke. He soon remembered how he lost his match to Mikey and soon remembered the stipulation. He was now a member of the Spirit Squad. Rich dreaded what was about to happen. He looked at his surroundings and saw a mirror in front of him, and felt that neck tape barbers put around you. Rich realized he was in a barber shop. He soon felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Richie!",said Mitch "We decided you should wake up to the beginning of your new career with a brand new do! Now as you can see, the Squad does not approve of your long hair. It's time for a new look Richie, time to cut your hair!". Rich spat at him.

Mitch gave him an angered look and punched him square in the cheek knocking Rich out cold.

MOMENTS LATER

Rich soon awake in a bed. He moved his hand up against his neck and trailed up more feeling his hair. It was now buzzed cut. He looked down at his clothes. He was now wearing a green male cheerleading Spirit Squad outfit. He tried to move but couldn't. His hands and feet were tied to the bed. A TV was placed at the end. Moments later Kenny walked in with a smug look on his face. "You have the look down, all you need is spirit". Rich gave Kenny a horrified look. Kenny turned on the TV. Several perky images and video of cheerleaders, jocks, rainbows, butterflies, and any other thing filled with Spirit was in this video. Rich looked very confused but his eyes were glued to the TV. He realized he was being brainwashed into turning into one of these cheerleaders. Kenny soon started laughing maniacally as Rich stared at the TV with no emotion. Rich was finally succumbing to being apart of the Spirit Squad.


	4. Chapter 4

The next week, The Spirit Squad was ready to debut their newly transformed alternate. They came out in their usual cheers. Mikey soon took a mic and began speaking in his normal peppy voice.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we finally did it. We finally showed the former Rich Payer the light. After weeks and weeks of denying us he finally overcame the depression he went through. e changed him into a new man, a better man". Kenny and Nicky started clapping while Johnny and Mitch were screaming into megaphones about how right Mikey was. "After a makeover, and a little man to man talk, Rich finally became one of us. So now, without further ado, ladies and gentleman, the new backup boy to the Spirit Squad, Richie!". All five men were blasting the bull horns and waited for their new lapdog to enter. Rich, now Richie entered out shouting into a megaphone. "2,4,6,8 WHO DO I APPRECIATE? SPIRIT, SPIRIT, SPIRIT!" Richie yelled.

"Richie" looked different. His lip piercing was gone, his long hair was now light brown, short, buzzed cut, and gelled (just like Nicky's) and he was wearing the same green outfit all of the guys were wearing. "Richie, welcome to the team brother" Mikey held out his hand. Richie shook it (unlike the previous time. Both men stared at each other with huge smiles as the entire team came in for a big group hug. Richie raised his hands along with everyone else, smiling as if he won the lottery. Rich Payter was now Richie.


	5. Chapter 5

Richie was now a backup boy to the Spirit Squad. He filled in for any member who was ill, or did not feel like wrestling in a match. He helped the guys out with stunts and cheers. He helped Mikey and Kenny win the WWE World Tag Team Championships along with his fellow teammates. He was a zombie, a smiling zombie who was nothing but a backup boy. However, in Richie's and the Spirit Squad's minds, Richie was a new man. He had new look, a new attitude on life, and new friends. His future with WWE would always be with the Spirit Squad.


End file.
